


10. Sorry I’m late.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: power husbands.





	10. Sorry I’m late.

**Author's Note:**

> another upload because ive wanted to post this for so long.

There are many things to celebrate tonight; Magnus’ long over due celebration of being named (the first) High Warlock of Alicante as well as Alec becoming Inquisitor of the Shadow World, Clary’s memories being completely restored by the Angels among many other small reasons.

So here he stands with Raphael and Catarina with a martini in his right hand, the other mindlessly tapping on his side.

Isabelle is sat on the couch with Clary beside her hand in hand as they speak all things parabatai. Grateful to finally be able to go through with it now that things have fairly settled down. Jace, Simon and Underhill are stood on the balcony laughing at who the hell knows what, their heads thrown back as tears of joy prickle their eyes. Maia’s updating Luke on the pack, her restaurant and family as they are both sitting on the steps that lead to the roof. Among many other familiar faces all around the loft, laughing, drinking and enjoying their time. 

A warmth and peace spread throughout their home and it feels good.

But Alec’s no where to be seen.

Magnus looks around once more, even though he knows if Alec had come home he would come straight to him but he can’t help it. He takes his phone out of his pocket and sends him a text again. 

_Magnus: Home?_

It’s simple and short, enough to remind Alec that he is indeed still waiting for him and misses him, all while not being pushy.

_Alec: Soon._

_Alec: Miss you, Mags._

Just like that his tensions slowly dissipate as he slips his phone back in his black slacks that are paired with a forest green, silk top. Buttons undone to his chest where chains lie gracefully. Along with earrings galore and as for rings, well tonight, it’s just _the one._

He’s deep into conversation with his two dearest friends when a Shadowhunter cooly makes his way to them. Magnus is the last to turn his eyes to him, a Shadowhunter he hasn’t seen before, then the other two stop their talking.

“How can I help you, Shadowhunter?” Magnus asks, a brow quirking.

In return the 20-something year old man gives him a playful smile and holy hell he’d love to punch that grin off his face.

“I was wondering if I could help _you_.” Comes the bold response as Magnus’ eyes go slightly wide, not enough for anyone but his friends to notice, _and notice they do._

Raph and Cat are staring at this man as well, as is Underhill who is on the balcony, trying his hardest to hold back the laughter and pity for what is to come- because _been there, tried that ... the end._

“Pardon me?” Magnus says calmly, brows furrowing, praying to the devil and _even_ the Angles that he heard wrong because _may all hell break loose_ if what he heard is correct.

“We should get out of here.” He whispers lowly, a grin on his face as he sips his drink, eyes never leaving Magnus.

Just as he’s about to say something he hears the door open behind him and feels a gush of wind hit his heart and his stomach churns with butterflies. He hears steady footsteps walking towards him, the goosebumps spreading throughout his whole body by the second until his entire body relaxes at once. Warm arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back and breath tingles his neck.

 _“Sorry I’m late.”_ Alec murmurs against his neck before leaving a kiss there.

In return Magnus smiles, turning his head to kiss Alec’s cheek that is in sight. Far too gone for his man for his voice to be even remotely disappointed that he’s late to a party that is partially held for him. 

He realizes that Alec being here, holding him like he never wants to let go is more important than being mad that he was late. His eyes flutter at his words and touch, until they open again, seeing the _other_ Shadowhunters eyes go wide. Respectfully Alec extracts himself but stands shoulder to shoulder with Magnus. He gives Cat and Raph greeting smiles as his eyes shift back to Magnus.

“I see you’ve met the newest trainee?” Alec questions, a wide smile on his face. “Tobias Rivers, meet Magnus Bane.” He introduces, looking to Toby now. “High Warlock of Alicante,” he proudly states, pausing. “Also-” Hes about to say but Magnus cuts him off as he puts a hand out.

“His _husband._ ” He finishes for him, emphasizing the word for clear reasons as he’s the one to grin coyly this time.

Toby stills, “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bane.” He shakes his hand stiffly.

“ _Lightwood_ -Bane.” Magnus corrects with a softer smile this time, squeezing Alec’s hand just as he says.

Raphael and Catarina have moved to the couch as they watch the exchange, keeping their laughter and comments within. Just as Underhill fills Lorenzo in on what happened, tucking his face into Lorenzo’s neck to calm himself of laughter. 

An awkward conversation goes as Toby excuses himself for a drink, maybe never stepping in front of Magnus again. 

Magnus turns to Alec, giving him an awfully sweet smile. As Alec’s words and tender touches filter his mind once again and send another shiver down his spine.

“Thank you.” Magnus says, going on his tip toes and leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Before Alec can reply, he snaps a finger and music goes lower, ready to toast. 

“I’d like to thank you all for being here tonight. For celebrating my husbands accomplishments.. mine as well.” He adds his part quietly, not wanting to add much attention to himself. His eyes move to Clary, “I am grateful to your Angel, for they have realized. For you are home, Biscuit.” He beams, words oozing joy and pride. 

He goes on for a short while longer before they all salute with their drinks and carry on. 

He turns back to Alec and they both sip their drinks, eye contact never leaving the other and to Magnus, _this_ is what feels right.

He silently thanks Alec for being late tonight, for unknowingly making him go from heated within to warm without by a single touch and a few loving words. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos!!!!


End file.
